the_kingdom_of_west_carolinafandomcom-20200214-history
Max Miles Maeve
Birth Max Miles Maeve was the only child of Mother Brianna Gabriela Maeve and Morgan Ariel Maeve. Max Miles Maeve was born at GHS Patewood Memorial Hospital in Greenville, South Carolina on October 1, 1995. Childhood Max Childhood was messed up. Max parents mom and dad Psychological, physical abuse and Neglect. This lead to him being developing serval mental disorder. When make had his psychopathography done at the age of 17 he had found several mental disorders such as * Schizophrenia, * Psychopathy, * antisocial disorder, * Narcissistic disorder, * Sadistic personality disorder * Bipolar disorder. * Borderline personality disorder * Dangerous leader disorder Max was a popular kid, he enjoys mentally torturing his victims and Manipulating his victim. This got worse when he went to middle school and High school. Teenage years Max school years were the best school years from 7th to 12 grade. Max had tons of girls falling for him and he enjoyed it. Max had control over most of the girls in his grades he cheated on most girls and control and did "sadistic things to them". Max had a huge crush on Lizzie, he blackmailed her for two years doing evil things to her but kerma would hit him. Max parents were smart and wealthy and had high expectations of him. Max had made B+ or higher on all of his class from 1st to 8th-grade but one day max parents found he mad a C+ in P.E this triggered this parents max was beaten by his parents inanely. 'Adulthood and personality ' Max turned 18 in 2013. His birthday was full smoking pot and having sex with a bunch of girls. His plan for college. He wanted to go to a two year college but his parents wound'ed had no of it and he was screamed at for being a "Dumb fuck" even tho he had made too good grades in the best school in South Carolina elementary middle and high school not failing ONE test fearing his mother and father. His mother and father forced him to join Harvard University he was accepted into Harvard again max pass his tests and class getting and majoring him in engineering. Max personality was a manipulative and barbarous sadist who lacked empathy for "soft" people one of his favorites was "I enjoy seeing weak people getting fucked in the mind". 'Quotes: ' "I enjoy seeing weak people getting fucked in the mind" "Pain is love" "One for all and all for one" "What? Am a crazy fuck? Thank you!" Favorites/Lifestyle Likes * Enjoys walking * Enjoys smoking weed (need's at least 2 pounds a week) * Enjoys woman (-_-) * Enjoy his power * Loves cookies * Loves Chicken alfredo (no meat) * Enjoys public speaking * Enjoys his staff * Enjoys walking on the beech * Enjoys blackmailing woman to become his slave (cringes) Hate * Hate meat * Hate weak people * Hate goths and emos (secretly love thems) * Hates children * Hates apple pie * Hates his Parents (mostly his mother) * Hates his wife when in "bitchy mode" Category:Article management templates